Discovering Love
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: This is the story of two people who forms an unbreakable bond and falls deeply for each other with the passing time. My take on sasusaku getting together. Post war/ cannon.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I am here once again with an all new story..**_

 _ **But this time it isn't AU.**_

 _ **Yup, I have decided to finally lay my hands on the most hottest piece of sasusaku fic buzzing on .**_

 _ **How did Sasuke and Sakura actually got together?**_

 _ **I know there are tons of story describing it, but ya, I was really tempted to do so myself...**_

 _ **It will begin from the point after Sasuke left on his redemption journey...**_

 _ **So, to all my faithful readers who have given much love to my other two sasusaku fics, PS I request you to read this one too.**_

 _ **So let's begin shall we...?**_

 **Life Goes On**

Rays of sun illuminated the morning sky as the light overshadowed the darkness. Cool breeze tickled the nape of his neck as he shifted his pillow. Sasuke have always been an early riser. Something he inhabited ever since he was a little kid. He rose up from the bed and decided to take a quick shower, before resuming his journey. After twenty minutes he was fully dressed in his black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants & walked out of the inn.

It has been six months since he left from Konoha yet again. But this time it was not to betray the village or became a S class criminal; but to do some soul searching. He have travelled a lot of villages and encountered tons of people since then. Sasuke couldn't even begin to count the number of people and family he have helped so far.

Heck, he aided more number of person a day than he ever did before the war.

He was a real terrible person back then. If it haven't been for his brother enlightening him and telling him to protect the Leaf Village or for Naruto who knocked some sense in him during their Battle of Death; he would have been either lying dead somewhere or committing some more heinous crimes.

He would be forever indebted to the dobe and his former sensei Kakashi.

They were the ones who convinced the council that Sasuke was a changed man now. Kakashi have taken full charge of Sasuke's actions from then on.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted by the faint growling of his stomach. Sasuke was reminded that he didn't eat anything ever since he left the cabin this morning. He spotted a small restaurant a few yards away & headed towards it.

Although Sasuke have tasted a variety of foods after travelling in different nations, but the taste of the good old tomato soup never changes.

He took a sip from the bowl as he averted his eyes around. He was currently on the outskirts of Suna village. It was a minor village located a few good kilometers away from the Land of Sand.

Naruto have asked him to visit Kazekage when he reached there. Gaara was really willing to meet Sasuke and have a word or few with him, but Sasuke never got along with the red haired man in the first place.

Even if they were alike in some aspect.

"Umm...do you need something else?"

He looked up to the slender young girl, apparently the waitress who was blushing a little.

Sasuke scowled and declined her offer as she left rejected. He was really fed up of all the ladies swarming around him to get his attention. Ever since his genin days, he have to deal with it.

Curse the Uchiha genes...

His thoughts then wandered back to Konoha. He have a lot of bittersweet memories with that place. Frankly speaking, he wasn't much fond of that place. Except for his teammates, he didn't care much about the others.

Speaking of which...the blonde idiot have already sent him twelve letters asking for his whereabouts and the progress of his journey. Sasuke have only bothered to send him a single letter as he wasn't much of a talker.

Kakashi and Sakura were much better. There letters were rather less bothersome compared to dobe. He was mostly fond of reading Sakura's letter. Although she have only sent five till now, but it beared the information about almost all of the village. She also liked to tell about her hectic work schedule a lot. Since her letters were brief and useful, he willingly replied to all of them.

Although a lot have changed in past five years, but the person who underwent the most remarkable change was Sakura.

She went from a clingy fangirl to a mature and strong woman. He have been taken aback by her sheer strength in the battlefield. She was quite a sight when she pummeled hundreds of clones in a single earth shattering punch. Sasuke wasn't impressed by someone so easily; but the pinkette have astounded him a great deal.

He liked this new Sakura...

Not in a romantic way.

He admired her as a person.

He smirked when he remembered her blushing face as he poked her forehead at the gates of Konoha.

Although she was still in love with him just like her old self...

Sasuke shook his head as he got up from the chair and out of the building.

Another long day was waiting for him...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura poured the glass of water over her head as she sighed with relief. It was a really hot day and she have been working non stop from the morning onwards. Although the things have more or less returned back to normal, but still the casualties of war have left a deep impact on everyone. Konoha was fortunate enough to not suffer much damage.

Except for Neji's death, there haven't been any major loss in the village.

Tenten, Naruto and Hinata have been affected most gravely. But they were learning to live with the reality.

Sakura glanced at her wrist watch and was extremely glad to find that her shift was almost ending.

She healed her last patient as she got out from the room and towards the exist.

"Hey Forehead! Over here."

Sakura paused her steps when she heard the shrill voice of her blonde friend from behind and greeted her.

"Can you be any more loud pig?"

She complained as Ino scoffed at her and grabbed her hand.

"Since you are finally free, lets have a bite of snack."

Sakura could fairly agree with her as she haven't eaten anything since this morning and both of them rushed towards the nearby restaurant.

"So...I heard you encountered real trouble on your last mission."

Sakura inquired as she munched on her anko dumplings while Ino snorted.

"Big deal. When you have teammates like Shikamaru & Choji, there is nothing to worry about."

Sakura smiled and agreed with her.

Indeed, ever since the war, all of the rookie nine have gotten incredibly strong. They were the best bunch of classmates ever in the history of Konoha.

"Ahh, speaking of Shikamaru, I didn't see him with you guys."

Sakura asked with confusion as she haven't bumped into him. Ino chuckled slyly as she said.

"Looks like he is really fond of Suna's weather. "

Sakura smirked in understanding as she too laughed along with her.

Oh yes, it was not a hidden fact that something was brewing between him and Kazekage's elder sister.

Sakura wondered how Gaara will react if he knows this.

He was overly protective when it came to his sister. Sakura was quite sure that they will be the first ones to get hitched; if Shikamaru managed to convince Lord Kazekage that is.

" So...what's the deal between you and you know who?"

Sakura shot out mischievously as Ino waved her hands dismissively.

"Pssh! There is nothing going on between me and Sai."

"I never mentioned Sai, Pig!"

Sakura exclaimed as the corners of her mouth twitched & she tried to hide her smile while Ino shot her a glare and punched her shoulders lightly.

"Don't stretch your billboard brow even more with useless thoughts.!"

She warned as Sakura broke out in hysterical fits of laughter.

Her friend was hopeless...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kakashi Hatake tapped his pen on the desk lightly as he went through the copy of file. Ever since he became the Hokage, he barely have any time to rest and was engrossed in the office work & piles of paper for hours. He didn't even get any time to read his Icha Icha Paradise.

He slumped back on his chair and decided to doze off for a while. Barely few mminutes in his slumber, he was interrupted by faint knocking on the dorr. He sat upright and invited the intruder in.

" Naruto? "

He grinned at his old sensei as he settled on the chair opposite to him.

"How are you doing Lord Hokage?"

He asked formally as Kakashi gave him a suspicious look. Since when does Naruto became so polite.

"Cut the crap kid. What do you want?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke out.

"Okay. You got me. Actually tomorrow is Sakura's birthday and I don't know what to gift her."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he remembered that.

Damn! He completely forgot that...

Sakura was turning eighteen this Friday. It was rather strange that she was the eldest of the three of his students.

Kakashi turned to Naruto who seemed lost and smiled assuringly.

"Don't worry. We have still got the evening. I am sure we will find something by then."

"We...you mean!"

Kakashi nodded almost embarrassed while Naruto chuckled at him.

"Woah! Just imagine if I told Sakura that you forget her..."

"That's enough Naruto."

Kakashi's tone got serious as Naruto immediately shut up, knowing that his sensei was mad.

"Fine then sensei. But how are you gonna escape from this?"

Naruto asked while glancing around the room and almost shuddered at the mountains of paper works.

He never knew that being Hokage could be so difficult...

Kakashi gave his trade smirk as he pulled up the chordless phone & dialed a number.

"Yamato! I need your help."

Yamato was more than pleased to accept duties of Hokage, if only for a while but he regretted his decision when he stepped inside the office and was briefed in by Kakashi.

He nodded half heartedly as Kakashi & Naruto bid their goodbyes to him.

' Dammit! I am doomed!'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Next Day...**

Sakura gasped as she placed her hands on her mouth and gazed in awe.

Ino patted on her shoulders as there were screams of 'Happy Birthday Sakura' everywhere.

She have got a dozen of surprises in her life but this...this was something really special.

She could see her Mom and Dad, Naruto, Kakashi, her shishou Tsunade & Shizune. Hinata, Kiba, Shino as well as Sai ,Choji, Lee, Tenten & Kurenai sensei.

Sakura giggled as she was brought in a crushing hug by Naruto.

"Happy Birthday Sakura chan!"

"Thanks!"

She whispered as she leaned on his shoulders.

"Wow! So much preparation! "

She said once she broke apart from Naruto & greeted the others. Indeed the place was decorated with balloons & fancy frills while a large cake was kept on the middle of table.

Soon the party was in full swing as they all danced & sang along. Drinks were served & games were played.

Sakura swore that she never had this much fun in life before.

Later that evening, when guests have dispersed and her parents have retired to bed, Sakura decided to open up her pile of gifts.

She smiled when she saw bouquet of flowers from Lee, a makeup kit from Sai.. _maybe you won't look so ugly after applying it._ was quoted on it. A sexy lingerie from Ino with a winking emoticon. _It will be useful when your darling comes home._ Sakura blushed at her innuendo and moved on to other packets. Naruto have gifted her a hand purse while Kakashi have given a book of medicines. Tsunade have given scroll of some latest potions while Hinata have given a silky handmade scarf and so on...

Sakura leaned back on the headboard as her presents lay open besides her. Her emerald eyes caught a black packet as she picked it.

There was no name on it as Sakura pulled out a leather case from inside along with a letter & opened the box.

"Oh My...!"

There was a beautiful diamond shaped pendant inside with a golden chain attached it.

She opened the letter which read...

I _don't have a great taste in such things. But I hope its okay._

 _Happy Birthday Sakura..._

No other words were needed after that as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke remembered...

She didn't even know he was aware of her birthdate in the first place.

Sakura immediately pulled out the necklace & encircled it around her neck.

She will treasure it for the lifetime and continue to wear it till her death...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The idea of necklace came to me from the Last movie. Some were suspecting it to be an Uchiha emblem but they were only speculation. I rather chose this to be on safe side.

PS Read & Review...

They always inspire me to write more...

Till then...😊😊


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the_ _reviews Indigo Jupiter, guest, I love S×S, Waterlily333, guest, Renesmee._

 _Thanks for the favs & follows swalgren, blackcherry1236, IloveS×S, Ruined doll, Red lilium, waterlily333, Memmychan, Pontso, sweetdude v-5, melry-96, jinx-91, Zalina, Shannon Rei D. Sumner, animenut4life._

 **Rising Suspicions  
**

 _Her face was smeared with sweat & blood. She ran as fast as her legs could carry._

 _"Its time to put an end to this Sakura!"_

 _A deep voice reverberated in the empty field. His Mangekyo Sharingan twirling fast. He moved towards her with a sinister smile on his face._

 _Sakura shivered in fear as she backed on the ground._

 _"No! Don't kill me. Please Sasuke. I beg you."_

 _"What? This isn't me Sakura."_

 _Sasuke yelled from the other corner of the battlefield, his body heavily injured. But Sakura didn't even glance at him as she stared with frightened eyes at someone. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw him plunging out chidori._

 _'Wait!..The only person who know this lightning style is me & Kakashi. Does that mean...?'_

 _However his eyes widened when he saw himself standing over the brutely bruised Sakura, ready to take her life at any moment._

 _'But I am here. Then who is he?...'_

 _Sasuke tried to rush towards his pinkette teammate, but his legs were apparently glued to the surface as he couldn't even lift them._

 _"No..What's happening? Don't do it. No..."_

 _He saw himself making the way over her as he lifted his chidori stream to attack her._

 _"NO! DON'T DO It.. "_

 _Chidori passed right through her chest as she coughed out blood & fell down. _

_Cold and numb._

 _"SAKURA!... SAKURA! ...No.."_

 _"SAKURA!.."_

"SAKURA..!"

Sasuke sat upright on his mat as he breathed heavily. His whole body was drained in sweat. He wiped some from his forehead as he glanced around & observed his surroundings.

He was still in the outskirts of forest. Camping by the river.

'Another nightmare..'

Sasuke have been haunted by them ever since his clan was massacred. He rarely got sleep at night.

Sasuke rose from his sleeping bag and walked out towards the river. He splashed some cold water on his face as he sat on the rock.

He frowned when he remembered his dream. It was the first time he ever saw Sakura in his horrific nightmare. And more of all, he was the villain.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the exact scenario from a year back.

This nightmare might have indeed become a reality back then if Naruto & Kakashi never interfered.

He sighed when he remembered that Sakura still forgave him after everything he did.

Sasuke didn't know whether he should be grateful to her or despise her for being such a weak person.

Ninjas are never supposed to let their emotions overpower them.

It might have made sense if she supported village council in decision of executing him.

Not defending him...

Tchh...so annoying.

Yes. She annoyed him because she never stopped loving him after all that he did.

He only gave her tears & suffering.

Sasuke remembered her tear stained face after war, when she have confessed to him yet again.

Truly, he didn't know why she loved him.

What was her reason?

He know they were all above the fact of physical attributes now.

So, him being good looking have nothing to do with it.

Sasuke then wondered if she liked the birthday present he gave.

Dobe have told him in his last letter that Sakura's birthday was on 28th March & he better give her something.

Sasuke knew that if he didn't send her anything then that stupid blonde would continue pestering him forever, also he wanted to show Sakura gratitude personally.

So he sent her that necklace.

Girls like jewelries. So Sakura would have liked it.

Or did she?

Sasuke shook his head when he realized he have been thinking about Sakura a lot lately.

He really needed to clear off his mind from her and focus on his mission.

He still remember why he took off from the village again.

He was too overcomes by the guilt to live in the same place as his teammates.

Naruto and Sakura never lost hope in him. They stood up against the Kages and the councils just for him.

And he...what did he do?

Tried to kill them!

Not once but multiple times...

Some comrade he was.

Although they forgave him & accepted him again.

But Sasuke can never forgive himself.

Each time, he saw their faces, he would be reminded of old dark self.

So he left the village in a quest of redemption...

He didnt know when will he get the peace of mind though.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ino have known Sakura for more than a decade. She knew each & every tiny thing about her. They were like sisters in all respects. Even if there was something off about Sakura, Ino would be the first one to notice it.

So when the medic kunoichi trotted in the hospital at 7 am in the morning with a silly smile plastered on her face, Ino wondered what was the reason behind it.

Ino also observed that her hands always wandered towards her neck every now & then.

Squinting her eyes, she saw the outline of a necklace which was hidden in the collar of her red dress.

Maybe that has to do something with her giddy look.

After their duties ended, She finally cornered her friend & inquired about that jewel piece.

" Oh..its! Well its a birthday gift."

Sakura said as she blushed a little and fidgeted with the ends of the chain. Ino gave her a suspicious look as she cocked her eyebrows.

"From whom?"

Sakura tucked a single piece of her hair behind her ear, as she looked away uncomfortably..

"Sasuke kun.."

Ino gasped and placed her hands over her cheeks at the piece of news.

"WHAT THE HECK? You guys are fucking item now. "

Ino shouted so loud that almost everyone in the vicinity turned towards the two girls as Sakura shot her a glare.

"Can't you be quite Pig. And no, we are not."

Sakura said as she told her that it was a birthday present.

"But Still. Sasuke buying a costly present as this, for youuu..."

Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend.

She shouldn't have told her anything in the first place. Now, the blonde head would tease her about it all day long about it and probably even tell others, being a loudmouth...

Damn!

"Don't you dare tell anyone about it."

Sakura hissed at her friend as she warned her strictly. The last thing she wanted now was the rumours starting about her and Sasuke being together.

She knew how fast a news spreads in Konoha.

"Sureeee!"

Ino slurred and smiled slyly as the two kunoichi walked out of the hospital.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gaara rummaged through his paper works as he searched an old file. Being a Kazekage, he was always loaded with work. But he enjoyed it a lot.

"Ahh, there it is."

It was in the middle of him pulling our the file, that his door slammed open and his sister Temari walked in. Gaara frowned when he observed the tensed look on her face. He haven't seen that expression on her face since the war.

" What's wrong Temari?"

He asked her as she walked closer to him.

"The group of genin sent on an A ranked mission were found dead on the outskirts of the village. "

She told him as Gaara sighed and sat on his chair.

"How old were they?"

"Around fifteen. There were three of them. But that's not the point! "

Gaara gave her a sideways look as she took a deep breath & continued.

"They were killed by the member of rogue criminal organization. Our shinobi reached just in time to see one of them escaping dressed in their usual uniform. "

Gaara tapped his desk lightly as mused over the situation. Ever since the downfall of Akatsuki, several smaller criminal groups have been formed here and there. Apparently, few left members of Akatsuki were behind it.

"Gaara! I have an even worse news."

She said slowly as Gaara chuckled dryly.

"Worse than it? What is it..?"

Temari bit her lip as she said hesitatingly.

" Although our police force wasn't able to catch that man, but they saw his face...It was Sasuke Uchiha. "

""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHAT...? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS..!"

Naruto Uzumaki's words can be heard throughout the village that morning as he stared at Lady Tsunade and his ex sensei in disbelief.

"Nothing is wrong with us. And watch your language kid."

Tsunade warned him as Naruto slammed his hands on the desk and turned towards Kakashi.

" How can you believe this sensei?"

Kakashi wrinkled his eyebrows as he told calmly.

" Look. Gaara send us this message. There is nothing wrong with that. And I am not saying its Sasuke but..."

"But there can be a possibility...? RIGHT? I thought you know him better than this. Plus, anybody can use a transformation jutsu and turn into him.."

Naruto defended his friend as Tsunade placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Everyone know how sensitive Naruto can get when it concerns the last Uchiha.

"We have already send an official letter to Sasuke. We can't take any risk. if its not Sasuke, it means there is someone out there who has an old grudge against him."

She reasoned as Naruto calmed down a little and acknowledged the grey haired man.

"Kakashi sensei? You believe Sasuke Right. "

The sixth Hokage sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I am Hokage Naruto. I can't let my emotions decide. Sasuke was last seen near Suna itself. This puts him under suspicion. We have to handle this situation delicately."

Naruto nodded as a sudden thought came in his mind.

"Don't tell Sakura chan about it. I don't want her to get all worked up."

He almost pleaded the other two occupants of the room as they nodded briskly.

If Naruto was reacting like this, they could only imagine what her reaction will be. She would probably head off to Suna to investigate the situation itself no doubt. For now, it was better to keep it low profile.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **A week later**

Sakura Haruno was a very observant person. A quality she inherited from her mother. So, when she went to the grocery store to purchase some items, and noticed the hush hush whispers of the people around, she immediately sensed something was fishy.

She wasn't nosy like other people, so she silently walked away from there. Plus, the Leaf villagers have a bad habit of making a mountain out of a mole hill, so she didn't care.

" Hey Sakura! "

She paused when she heard Lee calling her name and greeted him with a smile.

"Oh. Hello Lee! What a pleasant surprise."

The Almighty youth however didn't pay any attention as he said.

" Sakura its really terrible. Everyone is talking about it. Heck! Elders have even decided to put him in prison for this. I thought that you are his teammate so..."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

She interrupted him in between as Lee froze and blinked his comical eyes..

"You mean...you don't know.? "

"Know what?"

She asked with irritation as she was getting overly impatient.

Lee gulped as he backed away from her and spoke.

"Sasuke have joined a criminal organization and murdered few genins of Suna."

Sakura gave him a look as though saying, _Today is not April's fool day, so stop joking..._

Lee grabbed her hands and shook his head negatively as he narrated the whole incident. Somehow, the news have leaked throughout the whole village in spite of the privacy and the elders were already ready to execute him.

Sakura stumbled back a few steps as she fisted her necklace and chuckled mirthlessly.

"Umm..no this is a lie..You should send a letter to Sasuke. I am sure he will tell the truth."

"Sakura! We already did. He didn't bother to reply. So everyone is suspecting that..."

"SHUT UP! Don't You Dare Say Anything Against Sasuke! I will prove them wrong. "

She vowed to herself as she walked away from there with a determined look on her face.

"""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **For those, who have read the sakura Shinden, it was mentioned there that Sasuke was suspected of joining a criminal organization. I added it to make things dramatic.**_

 _ **Next chapter, Sasuke will return back to Konoha...**_

 _ **But will he meet Sakura?**_

 _ **You just have to wait and see...**_

 _ **PS don't forget to read and review...**_

 _ **See ya...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing waterlilly333, Indigo Jupiter, I love S×S, chebaiel19, fall042905.**_

 _ **And also to everyone who faved, alerted & read this story.**_

 **Abducted  
**

"Its already been a month & yet no response have come from him. How do you frame this up Kakashi? He is your ex student after all."

Homuro Mitokado said solemnly as the Sixth Hokage nodded briskly.

Kakashi, Tsunade and the two remaining council members Homuro Mitokado & Koharu Utatane were currently having a meeting to discuss about the possibility of Sasuke joining a criminal organization. Prior to a month when those incident happened in Suna borders, they have immediately sent Sasuke an official notice but the Last Uchiha haven't replied yet. Furthermore, the similar incidents have happened in Land of Fire and Water, with over nine fresh genins slaughtered;but each time the suspect flew away, however the shinobi managed to catch a glimpse of his face which was unbelievably like Sasuke Uchiha. Things have gotten even worse, when a team of medic nin of Konoha have returned brutally wounded with a letter addressed to the village.

 _Prepare for the downfall Konoha. I won't forgive what you have done to my clan._

"He have basically declared a war against the Leaf village. I knew we shouldn't have listened to you & executed that traitor right away."

Koharu accused the copy cat ninja as he sighed slowly. He have taken the full responsibility of Sasuke's actions before he left on his journey and he was obliged for all of his activities.

" If you know Sasuke Uchiha so well, then you must also know about his insane power. Only Naruto can be a match for him now. So, why would he take the life of innocent kids when he can easily target high level shinobis and Kage."

Tsunade tried to reason as she have already sensed the defeated look on the face of current Hokage. She would have to handle the matters now.

Homuro snorted as he adjusted his glasses and said.

" Even if he is powerful, but he would be defeated for sure against whole lot of them. So, maybe he is gathering and building up his own team slowly before striking the village. I bet he left on his journey for that."

Tsunade bowed her head as she gave Kakashi a sympathic look. Things were getting out of their hands now and they don't have a single clue what to do.

"We will send our best team of elite shinobis tomorrow in search of the Uchiha. This time he won't escape his fated death."

Homuro declared firmly as he got up from his seat and the left the office, with Kohuro following close behind.

Kakashi rubbed his head as an overpowering guilt consumed him. He have once again failed as a teacher.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto Uzumaki was beyond furious next morning.

However he still didn't know where his anger was actually directed to. At the councils, his ex sensei or his friend.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table as he got up and seethed.

" That Does It. I Am Going To Search Sasuke And Drag Him Back To The Village Myself. I Will prove to them that he is innocent. "

Hinata shot him a worried look as she saw the determination in his eyes. Oh, yes she knew once Naruto decided something he would do that at any cost.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were present at the Ichiraku ramen shop when Kiba rushed in and told the group that a search party have already left to find Sasuke. Kakashi haven't even bothered to tell this to them.

" I will come too Naruto. This time I have faith in Sasuke. I know he isn't the type to sneak attacks like that."

Shikamaru said as Naruto gave him a small smile for being supportive. He was happy that there was someone else besides him who trusted Sasuke.

In the midst of all the commotion, Sakura was uncharacteristically calm. Although her knuckles have turned white and she was fuming from inside, but unlike Naruto she didn't show it on surface.

She was pissed at Sasuke.

If only he would have send some sort of message or have bothered to show up and prove that he is innocent, none of these would have happened.

Why does he have to be so difficult all the times?

Naruto saw the troubled expression on his pinkette teammate and knew that she was suffering the most here. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she looked up.

"It's gonna be okay Sakura."

She nodded half heartedly as she wished the same.

""""""""""""""""""""

"What's the latest news? Have you gotten any Intel?"

A tall figure in the dark asked to his comrade who bowed before speaking.

"Apparently the council of Leaf village have ordered to capture and execute Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?"

He fumed at the decision as this wasn't what he had planned out. But a slow sinister smile began to play on his lips as he spoke.

" Very well. If Uchiha wants to play hard then fine. I know of certain ways to coax him out of his shell."

With that said, he ordered everyone to march to Konoha.

"""""""""""""""""""

Sakura pulled on a robe as she emerged from the bathroom and slumped on her bed. Although her body was tired after long hours of work at hospital, but her brain refused to let her sleep. There were too many things going on in her mind right now. She huffed as she laid on her mattress and played with her necklace. After few minutes of struggling, she finally succumbed in deep slumber.

Unknown to her, a figure was keeping a close watch on her. As soon as he sensed her chakra calming down, he signalled his men. Four of them rushed into her house as they made their way to her bedroom.

They smirked at her sleeping form before pushing a sedative needle in her right arm as she stirred and tried to open her eyes, but gave in to the dark finally.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Next day, the news spread like a wildfire in Konoha that the apprentice of legendary Sannin Tsunade and the head medic of Leaf village have been kidnapped.

Mebuki and Kizashi were practically in tears as they requested the Hokage to bring their daughter home. Kakashi consoled them saying that, Sakura was a strong woman and can take care of herself but they would find her as soon as possible.

" Goddammit! Who could have taken Sakura? "

Naruto was once again having a panic attack. Looks like kami hated him for some reason, both of his dearest people were in trouble now & he was totally helpless.

"I don't know why someone would kidnap her."

Kakashi wondered as a familiar headache have already started. Being Hokage, was really a tough work.

" Lord Hokage! I have a plan."

Ino decided to speak as both Naruto and Kakashi gave her a hopeful look.

After learning of Sakura's abduction, she too have rushed into the Hokage office, too worried for her best friend.

"What kind of plan?"

Naruto asked as the blonde girl smirked and addressed Kakashi once again.

"Spread the news of Sakura's kidnapping in all the five nations, by any means."

"How would that help us?"

Naruto asked giving her a bored look as she continued smirking and told them about her plan.

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked doubtful but they could give it a try.

""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Two Days Later...**

Sakura Haruno groaned as she tried to move her body, but no use. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still seated on a chair with her hands bounded to the chakra restraining device. In the last couple of days whenever she gained consciousness, she was always given some kind of drug. She had barely been conscious, but now when she looked around, she saw that the shinobi who were guarding her were out of the cottage, where she was kept.

This might be her only chance. She have to gather some chakra to get out of here... Fast.

Sakura decided to pretend to be unconscious for a little while, so she can gather enough chakra to get out of here.

"""'"""""""'"""""""""""""

A loud knocking sound on the front door woke up Naruto as he cursed mentally.

It was 1 am and he wanted a nice nap as he was really tired.

Who could be at this hour?

He walked towards his door murmuring..

"I swear I am gonna rip apart his head if its not something important and..."

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the person in front.

How long has it been since he last saw him?

Nine..almost ten months...

He was exactly the same as he remembered. A dark, broody personality...

Naruto was only able to form a single word as he whispered...

"Sasuke...! "

 _ **"""""""""""""""**_

 _ **Hihi...a cliffhanger...**_

 _ **Don't worry, next chapter will be up in two or three days I promise.**_

 _ **Till then,**_

 _ **PS keep reading & reviewing...**_

 _ **See ya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reviewing guest, Katelyn, kaisa, waterlily333, indigo Jupiter.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter...**_

 **Savior in Shadows**

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. When Ino have related her plan to them, he have been fairly sceptical..

Don't get him wrong..

He know that Sasuke cared about his teammates. But he never imagined him to rush all the way back to Konoha, just for Sakura. He have never once bothered to reply to their letters.

Ino have said something about killing two birds with a stone.

What the heck does that mean?

"When was she kidnapped?"

The deep husky voice of Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his thoughts as he rubbed his eyes.

" Umm...three days ago. But...The fuck Sasuke! We sent you dozens of letters & You didn't bother replying to any of them. Do you even know that somebody is trying to...Hey, get back here!"

Naruto yelled as Sasuke ran off from there, not bothering to listen to his friend's constant blabbering. Naruto cursed inwardly as he too followed the Uchiha, not even bothering to change his sleepwear.

Sasuke paused midway as he turned to Naruto who gave him a confused look.

"Where is Sakura's home?"

Naruto scratched his head as he took few steps forward and said.

" Umm..her home is just the next street from here, but she lives in her apartment now which is near Hokage tower."

"Show me."

The two ex rivals jumped from one roof to another, as they finally stopped in front of a plush building & Naruto showed Sakura's flat.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he patrolled the area for a while before speaking.

" Some rogue ninjas of Akatsuki hold a grudge against me, using my name to commit their cheap crimes. They are the ones who kidnapped Sakura."

Naruto frowned as he let the words swallow. That makes sense.

"They are currently on the borders of Mist village. I am going there."

And just like that, without giving an explanation, he was gone. Disappeared mid air as Naruto sighed.

Well, what else to expect from him?

Naruto decided to inform Kakashi and head to the Mist village.

"""""""""""""""""""

Sakura smirked in triumphant as she have gathered enough chakra to pummel those shinobi easily and escape from there. She broke free of her handcuffs as she peeked out of the window. She could hear some of those ninjas talking right outside the door.

"That Uchiha is really powerful man. I don't think boss will be any match for him."

"Ya...I don't know why he used his name to spread those rumors. Something about a revenge for past."

Sakura gasped as she processed the information. So, these people were spreading dirt on Sasuke.

But why did they kidnap her?

She shook her head as she decided to make her move now.

She broke the door as all the ninjas immediately alerted.

"So you think you can kidnap me huh? You Bastards! Shannnaro!"

With the roar she punched and pummeled each of them. ( I suck at writing action scenes so spare me:)

It took her less than a minute before each of them were flat on the ground, unconscious..

They should know better than to mess up with The legendary sannin's disciple.

Sakura now glanced around as she searched for a way out of the dense forest. Seeing a clear path few yards away, she ran in that direction. She still have to deal with their leader though..

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Well! Well! At last we meet Sasuke Uchiha. "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the man in front who looked exactly like him...Ahem...exactly like his seventeen year old self. That might be the last time he would have seen him.

"Where is Sakura? "

Sasuke asked in a low menacing voice which made everyone shiver but this man was a tough cookie as he only laughed.

"Tsh. Tsh! Eager to see your girlfriend huh!"

Sasuke shot him an irritated look as his eyes twitched. He didn't have time to chitchat with him.

"You have ten seconds to speak."

Sasuke warned as the disguised man released from the transformation jutsu & averted to his real self.

He was a brown haired man, no older than twenty, with a bulky built. However, Sasuke could swear he have never met him before.

"I know Uchiha that you don't know me. But I am sure you know about Diedra. Don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered the blonde man who he fought with two years ago.

" Yes I do. So?"

He questioned him as he chuckled darkly.

"He was my best friend. He was the one who gave me...a poor peasant boy a shelter to live. He was my mentor and my only friend in Akatsuki. And You...You killed him. Now, I must avenge his death. By Taking your life.."

He moved forward with his sword but Sasuke ducked him as he took out his own. They attacked simultaneously as their swords clashed. Sasuke have to admit. This boy was good.

Although he can kill him easily with the help of his Rinnegan and Sussano, but he have promised to himself that he won't repeat his past mistakes.

Sasuke flipped in the air as the sword merely missed his left arm. He was restraining his strength, lest he killed him. But looks like, he would have to take things more seriously.

On the cue, he heard some kind of explosion noise as both of them froze on the spot.

Oh yes.. Sasuke was well familiar with that rumble of ground.

Sakura...

He smirked when he realized that she didn't need his help after all.

He would have to make things quick now...

Sensing the little distraction of his opponent, Sasuke striked him hard enough to make him unconscious for days.

He could also sense some more shinobi making their way in the forest..

It must be Naruto and Leaf ninjas..

His work was done here. Sasuke tied the unconscious shinobi to the tree and left a note for his blonde friend before disappearing from there.

""""""'""""""""""

"Damn it! "

Naruto swore out loud when he sensed that the raven haired Uchiha have already left from there.

He saw a man tied to the tree as he realized he must be the one.

Shikamaru, who have accompanied Naruto here, asked the ninjas to take him in the custody..

"Hmm..what's this?"

Shikamaru took the note as he read it aloud.

 _An ex member of Akatsuki. Sakura is safe. See you later dobe._

A gentle smile played on Naruto's lips as he took the note from Shikamaru and pocketed it. Just at the moment, a figure jumped from the trees as everyone became alert, however they sighed with relief and happiness when they sensed it was Sakura. Except for a few scratches here & there, she looked fine.

Naruto immediately rushed forward and engulfed the pinkette in his arms as she reciprocated the hug.

"Gosh! Sakura chan. You had us scared."

He grinned as she waved her hands dismissively.

"Ahh! No big deal. I took care of them. Although their leader is still missing. And you know, that these men were.."

"Sakura calm down."

Shikamaru said to the overly excited girl as Naruto smiled at her.

"Their leader has already been taken care of. And we do know that he was the one who was spreading dirt on Sasuke teme."

Sakura relaxed as she grinned & spoke.

"So you took care of him I see. Where is that Bastard, let me see.."

"It wasn't me."

Naruto said smiling as Sakura became confused. She glanced at Shikamaru who shook his head negatively.

"It was Sasuke.. "

Her eyes widened as she heard Naruto speak..

"What?... But...Where is he now?"

She almost whispered as Naruto gave her an apologetic look.

"He already left before we even reached there."

Her shoulders slumped in grief as he didn't bother to meet her before departing but a slow smile spread across her face when she realized...

'He came all the way just to save me...Does that mean he cares about me? Or...'

Not wanting to ponder any further she let the words hanging in her mind. After all, at the end of the day he did come here to save her. And that's all that matters.

""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **I think this chapter wasn't too good as I wasn't in my high spirits when I wrote this..**_

 _ **I am suffering from chicken pox and permanently attached to bed..**_

 _ **It sucks...( sniff sniff:)**_

 _ **Anyways, do leave your comments if you have anything to say...**_

 _ **See ya...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for reviewing and showing your concern for me Katelyn, waterlily333, princess muffinhead, indigo Jupiter..**_

 _ **I am a lot better now..**_

 **Alluring Presence  
**

 **Six months Later ( May)**

"And then I slapped him right on his left cheek. Can You Believe It? The Nerve of Him.."

Sakura suppressed her laughter while her best friend Ino babbled on her story. Although if you see closely, the corners of her mouth were twitching up with smile. She repressed it and turned to blonde.

"Ino! I don't think Sai meant any harm you see. The only thing.."

"The HELL HE DIDN'T! He wanted to paint me NUDE! FUCKING NUDE DO YOU UNDERSTAND? THAT PERVERT!..AND DONT YOU DARE LAUGH AT THIS BILLBOARD.! "

Ino hissed as Sakura fell back on her leather chair and burst out in fits of laughter. Ten minutes ago Sakura have decided to have lunch when Ino burst into her office, all seething with anger and told her how Sai have proposed of drawing a nude portrait of her yesterday. He had also mentioned that there was nothing more gorgeous to a beholder's eye than an art of a naked woman. Sixth Hokage told him so.

Sakura know all too well that Sai was far too innocent to have any dirty intention behind it. No wonder her old perverted sensei suggested this.

She calmed down finally, as she sat upright, ignoring the glare Ino was throwing at her.

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry pig. But you and I both know Sai. He just puts in anything bluntly without realizing its real meaning or consequence. And he considers you as gorgeous, so maybe..."

Ino huffed as she folded her arms across her chest while muttering something about insensitive friend.

It was at this moment that there was a slight knock on the door and both kunoichi became alert, thinking it to be some new medical case. However the sight which greeted them was quite unexpected..

"Temari?.."

Sakura exclaimed with surprise as the curly blonde girl exchanged hug with both of them. Temari and Shikamaru have gotten engaged three months ago in Suna. It have come out as a real surprise for everyone when the Kazekage have finally approved Nara as his brother in law. It was a grand ceremony as it further tightened the bonds between Leaf and Sand village. The wedding was scheduled in the spring next year.

"So...what were you guys doing?"

Temari asked once the three of them were settled in their chairs. She have gotten a lot close to Sakura and Ino since the fourth shinobi world war. Since she was surrounded mostly by boys in her village, it felt a great relief to talk and interact with some female friends.

"Oh nothing. Ino was just telling me how she was going to become a nude model for Sai's painting."

Temari gaped as Sakura smiled slyly while Ino jabbed her on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Don't listen to her Temari. She is crazy. "

Ino hissed while Temari chuckled at them and shook her head.

"That's why I love to talk with you guys. I have never had girl friends before."

She spoke slowly as they both smiled.

"Hmm..so When did you arrive in Leaf?"

Sakura inquired as she cleaned up her table. Her evening shift was going to start in twenty minutes.

"Just an hour ago. After meeting up with Hokage I decided to check on you guys."

She informed casually as the pinkette nodded in understanding while Ino smirked mischievously.

"So...Did you meet Shikamaru yet?"

"No!"

She replied a bit confused by the Yamanaka's tone as Sakura too looked keenly.

"Hmm...Well anyways. Just to let you know if you need anything just tell me or Sakura. We are both medics here."

"What are you talking about Ino?"

Sakura interjected this time as she put on her white robe and collected her files.

"Birth control pills. After all we don't want little Naras running just yet."

She teased as Temari turned a dark shade of red while Sakura chuckled.

"Its..not like that. We are not..."

"Just so you know. I was the unfortunate girl who was assigned a room next to Shikamaru on your engagement. I did hear a girl entering his room midnight and said girl was screaming his name not too decently. Apparently she sounded a lot like you."

Temari just wanted to roll under the table and die as she was greatly humiliated that they were caught. She have always been careful in her secret meetings with her fiancé. If any of her brother knew of it, they were sure to have his head.

Sakura felt pity at Temari's horror struck expression and decided that it was enough for the poor girl.

"Ino stop it. "

She warned as she gently turned to Temari.

" Don't worry. Only me and Ino knows of this. We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks a lot Sakura. "

Temari was visibly relieved as the pinkette assured her.

"Well you guys enjoy then. My next shift is going to start soon. I will be going.."

"Wait Sakura! "

She paused and stared expectantly at Temari who got up and retrieved a packet from her bag and handed it to her.

"Gaara have send this for you."

"Umm..Thanks!"

She said a bit hesitatingly as she took it from her and bid her goodbye.

""""""""""""""""""""""""'''

"Hey Mister! Why are your eyes of different color?"

Sasuke snapped his head in the direction of the voice and wasn't surprised to find a eight year old brunette boy questioning him. That didn't surprise him though as the said boy have been bothering him since the last three- four days. He was currently staying in a small town of Land of Fire and helping the locals there. He have become quite popular among them, especially kids who looked up at him and aspired to become strong like him. Although Sasuke never stayed at a place for long, but this was one of the place where people didn't typecast him because of Uchiha name and treated him as a monster of sort. On the contrary they didn't care about his past actions or so on and clearly stated that he never did any harm to them, so there was no reason for them to hate him.

"And just why do you want to know that ?"

He said in an intimidating tone in hopes of driving that boy away but he seemed unaffected as he frowned.

"Because no one have multicolored eyes. Its weird."

The boy known as Nobiko answered while Sasuke smirked.

"Ya. Because I am a weird person. That's why."

He answered as he got up and started walking away. Nobiko followed him.

" Could you teach me some of those cool fire jutsus. Its awesome."

Sasuke snorted as he picked up his pace. This boy was way too persistent.

" Hn! No. I am busy and I have to leave this place soon."

And before he could be bombarded with more questions, Sasuke dissapeared from there leaving a disappointed kid behind.

Sasuke sighed with relief once he reached the shore of the river. He discarded his clothes and jumped in the water, cleaning off all the dirt and tiredness of the day. After dressing up in pair of fresh clothes, He sat on the nearby rock for meditating.

Just a few minutes in his concentration, sound of alot of footsteps and horses interrupted him. He cursed and retrieved his sword and got up before scanning the area.

A wild horse was running with a carriage attached to it. No one was riding it apparently and he could make out a dozen of soldiers chasing after it. On a closer enquiry, he could make out a figure in the carriage crying for help.

Sasuke jumped through the trees and ran after the carriage which was heading straight towards the waterfall.

He jumped on the maniac horse and restrained it from moving any further. After few bawls of protest the horse finally calmed down. Sasuke landed on the ground and decided to take a look at the inside if the person was okay or not.

He was met with a pair of blue eyes which were staring at him with a look of fear and gratitude. He cleared his throat as it felt awkward to be stared by a petite looking woman.

"You are safe now."

He informed her briskly as she apparently snapped in reality and gazed around her hastily before getting out from her carriage. From her appearance, she looked to be of some royal family as she wore a marine green gown with her brown hairs flowing over her shoulders gracefully. She also wore expensive looking ornaments and was too pretty to belong to a normal family.

"Thanks a lot for your help dear Sir. To whom do I owe my thanks?"

Sasuke detected a sense of seductiveness in her voice which have him cringing in annoyance before he replied.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Her eyes widened at his name as she smirked in approval.

"Sasuke Uchiha huh! Never thought I will meet you in person."

She said smoothly as she took few steps towards him which made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. There was something about this lady which was alluring and drawing him towards her which he couldn't put his finger to. It was like.. Like she was some sort of human magnet.

They were interrupted by several horsemen who surrounded them and came at her aid.

"Princess Tia, Are you okay?"

"You are not hurt are you Majesty?"

She waved them off casually as she addressed them.

"Don't worry I am fine. This handsome gentleman here saved me."

She pointed a finger at Sasuke as he stiffened visibly.

One of the man stepped forward and bowed in front of Sasuke.

"Thanks for saving our princess dear Sir. Allow us to entertain you for this night to show our gratitude. "

Sasuke shook his head as he was clearly not interested in a hospitality by them plus he kind of suspected the princess.

"Of course he would be staying. Soldiers guard us to our royal palace. Sasuke will be our guest of honor."

It was as if his mouth was sealed as Sasuke couldn't refuse her offer. He haven't sensed any evil chakra from her. So what kind of energy did she have which drew others towards her.

Especially him...who have never ever been attracted to a woman before..

"Oh How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tia. The princess of Land of Fire."

""""""""""""""""

 _ **So A new appearance..**_

 _ **Is she a foe or friend..**_

 _ **A competition for Sakura? Why is Sasuke drawn towards her...**_

 _ **You will found out soon...**_

 _ **Till then...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for reviewing asmaraya, guest, Saywhat...**_

 **Tempting**

Sakura tossed open the wrapper of the packet and saw a beautiful sand made statue. Attached to it was a small greeting card which she began to read.

 _Dear Sakura.._

 _I hope you are doing fine in the Leaf. I know you must find it weird to get a present from me. Its a token of gratitude from me. For all the times you helped me and the Sand villagers. Specially against Sasori. I know its a bit late but I couldn't find any perfect opportunity than this. I really admire you as a medical shinobi and a ninja. We will be meeting at Temari's wedding perhaps. However I look forward to seeing you again in person. A private meeting with you maybe...We will talk more in person._

 _See you soon._

 _Gaara_

Sakura frowned as she reread the letter. It was rather strange of Gaara to send her this personal note. What kind of talk does he wants to have with her? It was then it dawned on Sakura. She gasped as she read his card and looked at his gift. Usually this kind of statues were given to someone dear to ones heart. Could it be?

Oh no. No no no no..SHIT!

Garra couldn't possibly be attracted to her? Could he?

She slumped on her futon as all kinds of possibilities kept floating around in her head. Even if he was interested in her romantically she would just tell him downright that she loved someone else. Gaara was smart person.

Sure, he would understand her reasoning.

""""""'"""""""'"''''''''

It was unlike Sasuke's nature to feel so nervous. But here he was. Seated in the royal dining hall having dinner with the Princess of the Fire Land.

He peeked at her and wasn't surprised to find her gazing intensely at him. She have barely averted her gaze from him ever since their arrival at the palace. She also told him that her father died a year ago, leaving her the sole heir of this place, and she couldn't be crowned the queen until she was twenty one which was still a year from now.

"So Sasuke tell me. Have you ever thought of returning back to Konoha?"

Sasuke didn't like how she was getting personal with him and narrowed his eyes at her while she appeared to be unfazed as she simply smiled.

" Its none of your business. Thank you for the food. "

He answered firmly as he got up from his seat while she smirked and ordered some of her maids.

"Show Sasuke Uchiha his chamber for tonight."

The maid bowed as Sasuke followed her while Tia stared at his retreating form.

' _How long will you act tough Sasuke?'_

 _"""""""""""""""""_

Naruto grumbled as he reviewed the next file before finally slumping tiredly on the desk while Kakashi smiled in amusement.

"This is how you plan on becoming Hokage?"

Naruto shot him a glare as he sat upright and leaned towards him across the table.

"You give more than half of your work to me Sensei. Its Not Even Fair."

He complained grouchily as he pointed a finger at the masked man while Kakashi sighed.

" You are just assuming that Naruto. If I really gave you that much work, then you won't be heading back home anytime and staying at the office rather than me."

Naruto gulped as he knew that this was true. Kakashi barely ever went home nowadays.

"I see that you finally get it. So now help me out with this file will you?"

Kakashi asked in his sickenly sweet tone as Naruto nodded half heartedly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sasuke walked out of the shower room and did a double take when he found Tia sitting on his bed. She was giving him a once over as he suddenly became conscious of his lack of clothes as he was only clad in a towel.

He glared at her before hissing out.

"What are you doing here?"

She chuckled melodiously as she got up from the bed and walked sensually towards him. Sasuke backed few steps until he was caged by the wall and the nymph woman who smirked at him. She traced her pale smooth hands over the counter of his abs as she whispered.

"Come on Sasuke. I know you are not that dense."

She winked and giggled as his pulse rate increased dramatically and he was sweating. This wasn't like him. What kind of jutsu was this woman using?

"Who..what are you? "

He managed to ask as she smiled and leaned close so that their nose were touching.

"I already mentioned that before."

He managed to push her before she could kiss him and walked towards the centre of the room and grabbed his trustworthy sword before pointing it at her direction.

"Oh...you like it kinky huh!"

She murmured hotily as she walked towards him and he became immobile for a moment. She gently took his sword from his hands and placed it on the table before turning back to him.

She took slow steps towards him and pushed him gently on the bed and climbed over it. Her thighs were straddling his waist as Sasuke felt he couldn't do anything to resist her.

She brushed her lips over his neck as she murmured.

"This is the problem with you virgins. You play too hard to get."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words as she continued.

"I had the taste of all of the finest men in this world, with the exception of Uchiha.. No way I am going to miss out this opportunity now."

Before Sasuke could comprehend her words closely, she kissed him squarely on the lips. Sasuke felt a tinge of fire seaping through his veins, but there was also a faint sense of something being drained from his core. She broke the kiss and began kissing and nipping him all over his neck, shoulder and stomach..

"Mmm..You Uchiha really taste good. I can't wait to taste you for real."

But before she could open the knots of his towel, Sasuke roughly yanked her hairs and crashed their mouth in a passionate kiss. He roughly grabbed her hips and flipped their positions as he kissed every corner of her mouth.

"Ahhh...So you like to act dominant huh! Well that's fine by me."

She managed to say in between their kiss as she lost herself in the haze of passion. She screamed in agony when a sharp searing pain went through her upper abdomen and looked up to see Sasuke fully dressed standing at the corner of the bed with a sword dripping with blood...Her blood.

She glared at him as she got up from the bed.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Genjutsu..."

He simply replied as she realized this cunning man have trapped her in an illusion. She cursed at him as she got in a fighting stance.

"You BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU!"

He smirked st her as he said solemnly.

"I was simply finishing what you started."

She stared at him through gritted teeth as she asked.

"How? How did you resist my advantage? No one ever was able to do that except that..."

"Except who?"

Sasuke asked as he kept a cautious eye in her. His sharingan have come to life and its tomae were swirling dangerously.

" Indra..."

Sasuke was horror struck at her confession. He have assumed before hand that she was some kind of witch with magical powers but to assume she was that old..it was just downright disgusting.

" How old are you anyways? "

He asked carefully as she hissed.

"One thousand years. But I manage to keep my beauty and looks intact by extracting the chakra of the men I sleep with. Indra resisted my urges while I was still young, I barely managed to escape my death then and now you..."

So his ancestor was similar to him or rather he to him. he was his reincarnation.

"I heard rumors about the people especially men missing in this part of Fire Land for a while, so I decided to check on this place for myself. I suspected you right from the first moment I met you. To investigate further, I followed you to this castle and could easily tell with my Rinnegan that this was fake, so was your appearance. Those all soldiers and servants were just a figment of your cheap genjutsu. It was no big deal."

Sasuke informed her as she seethed with anger.

" Well then. If you can't give me your chakra, then I must kill you."

She tried to cast some spell on him but he ducked and jumped before activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Amaretsu..."

Her body was covered in black flames as she screamed violently and the palace and the rooms disappeared and they were surrounded by thick jungle. After few minutes the flames burned out finally, announcing her death as Sasuke sighed with relief and decided to camp in the jungle for the night time.

""'''"""'""'''"""""'''''''''''"''

 _ **I bet you all didn't expect such a fast update..**_

 _ **Some of you might be confused about the last scene. Let's just say the scene where Sasuke came out of the bathroom was all just a genjutsu cast by him on Tia to know her real intentions. So Sasuke actually didn't have any kind of contact with her. You Sasusaku fans can finally relax now...**_

 _ **Anyways next chapter will be again a time skip, and Sasuke Sakura will be meeting in one two chapters...**_

 _ **So stay tuned...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews guest, guest, Indigo Jupiter, waterlily333, juntaisuke.._

 _Finally the moment you have been waiting for..._

 **Coming back**

 **Eight months later**

Things have changed drastically over last few months in Konoha. So many things have happened. Like Naruto fell in love with Hinata after that Otsutsuki abducted her, both have been dating for few months after which Naruto proposed the Hyuga princess and they were scheduled to get married today. Sai and Ino have officially started dating after Ino's constant rejection of harboring any feelings for the pale man.

There was a lot of commotion in Konoha as the 'hero' of the Leaf village was finally getting hitched and everyone was equally excited and thrilled. A lot of VIP's have also arrived at this occasion. Some of them being the Eight Jinchuriki Killer bee and his brother Raikage, Kazekage Gaara and his siblings, Mizukage and lots of other people.

Sakura frowned as she saw her best friend Naruto pacing in his room while murmuring some incoherent words. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as she said.

"Geez Naruto calm down! You love Hinata and you are marrying her, so what's the big deal. Don't tell me you are getting a cold feet now."

The Uzumaki grinned shippishly as he halted.

" Ah..its not like that Sakura chan. I just...I never had a family before so...I don't know if I will be a good husband or not."

He admitted as Sakura smiled gently before walking towards him & placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto! First and foremost important thing is that you're a great person. You have bonds with people who weren't related to you by blood. Hinata knows that, that's why she loves you. She knows how amazing you really are. And I can guarantee you that you will make the best husband ever. "

"Aww...Sakura chan, you almost made me cry. Thanks a lot for clearing my doubt."

Naruto admitted as he hugged his teammate and friend. Sakura was the first to broke apart as she announced.

"Now I am going to join the bridal party. Lord Hokage and Iruka sensei will be here soon to escort you. So get ready okay."

He nodded as Sakura left his newly brought house; a place he purchased for him and Hinata before adjusting his tie.

Pssh...He should really man up now.

"""""""'''"""'''"""""""""""""""

Sasuke felt a lot restless today as he sat under the shade of the cheery blosoom trees. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it for the hundredth time today. A letter from Naruto; it have arrived just two days ago.

Dobe was getting married. Time sure flew fast. He didn't have any idea that they all have grown up this big now.

Although Sasuke knew that he wouldn't be able to attend his wedding, as he was thousands of miles away from the Leaf and it would take him almost a week to get there. According to the letter, he was scheduled to get married today. There were also other things which have invoked his mind. Naruto have mentioned about Sakura at one point.

 _Sakura chan is still waiting for you teme. She still loves you, no matter how much of a bastard you are. We were eating ramen at Ichiraku yesterday, when she remembered how you wanted to be the police chief of Konoha. Its really surprising that she remembers each and every tiny detail about you; She is the only single one in our group now, all thanks to you. So hurry up and come back soon if not for me then at least for her. Just to tell you that she have got a lot of admirers. Heck! Even Gaara is interested in her. Do you know that he is her date for my wedding. Jealous? He he..Come back or she will be off limits soon..._

Sasuke felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach at the thought of Sakura dating someone else. Loving someone else. Getting married to someone else. Having kids with...Ahhh! Stop it Sasuke.

He may be selfish but Sasuke always felt a sense of satisfaction at the thought of Sakura loving him only for years. A strange sense of masculine pride that the strongest and beautiful kunoichi of Konoha was head over heels for him.

Sasuke shook his head when he interpreted his thoughts..He was really a sick man to take pleasure in Sakura's single status. She was still waiting for him and loved him unconditionally while he...he was being a prick once again for taking her for granted. He have promised himself two years ago that he will never ever hurt Sakura again. He have caused her enough grief for years, now no more.

But wasn't that what he was doing once again?

Sasuke know what he have to do. He have to go back to Konoha. He have to go back to his Sakura and...

Wait a minute! His...

Since when Sakura was his...anything.

Never mind that, he will figure out everything after reaching there.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke got up with a determined look on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

 **A week later...**

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she dried up her hairs after taking the bath. She smiled when she thought about Naruto's wedding. It has been such a fun. Probably the most happiest occasion since the war. They all have laughed and danced together. Naruto and Hinata have left for their honeymoon three days ago. Sakura was sure that they won't be back for another two three weeks now. She also remembered Ino's stunned face when Sai proposed her in front of everyone.

She never had any idea that Sai could be this spontaneous as well. Shikamaru and Temari were getting hitched next month and Sai Ino were soon to follow this summer.

Sakura was happy for her friends but she still felt a hollow pang of jealousy and sorrow in her chest whenever she thought about how happy everyone was. She was turning twenty this March, yet she didn't have a boyfriend.

She have to fake a smile every time her friends would talk about their partners and their surprises or their wonderful dates. Although Sakura have no doubt that their were men who were more than happy to treat her to a wonderful date but the only person she ever wanted was still miles away. She sighed as she wrapped a towel around her naked body and stepped out of the shower.

On the cue, her doorbell rang as Sakura glanced up at the watch and gaped when she saw it was getting late. Her shift have already started an hour ago.

'Crap! Must be Ino. '

Sakura slammed open the door in a hurry, ready to face the wrath of her blonde friend but she never once in her lifetime expected to stare at a pair of onyx eyes. The same coal black eyes which haunted her in dreams and during daytime too. The face she haven't seen for two years. The man she was yearning to meet for days...

Sasuke was standing there in all his glory with a trademark smirk on his face. However Sakura could sense a tinge of amusement in his eyes as she frowned and wondered what was so funny. She noticed his gaze was flickering from her face to..

She looked down.

"HOLYSHIT!"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop as she slammed and closed the door on the handsome Uchiha's face, almost spoiling it.

Crap! This isn't how she imagined meeting Sasuke after years.

After two minutes the door was gently opened as Sakura peeked out sheepishly and laughed nervously when she saw Sasuke leaning on the wall with eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and gave her an odd look as she cleared her throat.

" Umm..Hi Sasuke kun. Please come in."

She invited in a small voice while she was mentally screaming and dancing..

 _'Oh my God! He is so sexy and hot. I think I am gonna faint girl.'_

Inner Sakura chimed in as Sakura blushed. It was true. Sasuke have gotten even more tall and muscular than before. She could barely reach his shoulders now.

 _'He is sooo tempting! Let's drag his nice ass to our bedroom and...'_

'Shutup!'

Sakura managed to calm down her inner fangirl as Sasuke was giving her a strange look now.

'Probably wondering why I look like a ripe tomato.'

She smiled as she spoke once again.

"Sorry about before. You know...closing the door. I thought you were someone else so.."

Sasuke immediately stiffened as he felt his jaw tightening up at the thought.

'So there was someone for whom she would answer the door only in her towel huh! Looks like she is at last taken.'

As though sensing Sasuke's thoughts, Sakura piped in.

"Ummm..I thought it was Ino because... HOLY COW! I AM TOO LATE."

This was the second time in last ten minutes that she swore in front of Sasuke who twitched his eyebrows at her not so ladylike words.

She grinned sheepishly as she got up and said.

"Sasuke kun! I would love to catch up and talk with you but I am afraid that I am royally late for my work. Shishou will have my head if she knows for sure. Ummm..You can stay here if you like. Kitchen is right at corner. Make yourself at home. Well see ya."

Sasuke could have sworn he never saw her running so fast in his entire life. He glanced around as he sweat dropped at the condition of her home.

Clothes were scattered here and there along with dozens of book. He walked towards the kitchen and saw coffee spilled on the stove as well as the counter. He sighed as he realized that Sakura was not a neat freak like him.

' Well! Might as well do something useful.'

After an hour of thoroughly cleaning up her apartment and making green tea for himself, Sasuke decided to head out to his own home. Although he still didn't feel much comfortable there but it was the place he grew up and spent some cheerful days with his family.

Sasuke hesitatingly got in his house as he noticed that the place appeared to be a lot clean as if someone took care of it.

Must be Kakashi...

He thought as he decided to take a quick bath before going to meet his old sensei.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ahh! Welcome home Sasuke. Wow! You have grown even tall than me. Time sure fly fast!."

Kakashi exclaimed as he hugged the stoic Uchiha who awkwardly stood there before the Hokage broke apart with a grin and the duo sat on their respective chairs.

"I am sorry to say but you are a bit late as Naruto is already married and left on his honeymoon three..."

"I know that."

Sasuke said flatly as Kakashi chuckled.

"Hmm..So I assume you have finally come to your senses and decided to procreate the Uchiha clan with Sakura which, I must tell you it will be a delightfully pleasing activity."

Sasuke shot him a dirty look as he realized not everything have changed back in Konoha.

"Hey! I am just joking Sasuke. No need to glare so hard."

Sasuke huffed and folded his arms as he looked away.

Kakashi sighed as he drank his water.

"So...How have your journey been so far?"

"Quite knowledgeable."

He admitted as he spared a glance around the office. It have changed a lot, equipped with modern furniture's and technology.

" Hmm..so I assume you are back for good now? "

At his silence, Kakashi smirked as he realized that his ex student was in some sort of dilemma.

" You know what Sasuke. I still think you should try out that procreation thing with Sakura. I bet..."

"Goodbye Kakashi..."

Not in a mood to listen to anymore of his perverted ideas, Sasuke decided to head back to his home and rest for a while. He would figure out what to do next tomorrow, right now all he wanted was a good night sleep..

""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _ **So Sasuke is back guys...**_

 _ **How was his meeting with Sakura? Do tell...**_

 _ **Lots of drama and romance is coming up next...**_

 _ **Next chappy more sasusaku moments..**_

 _ **Stay tuned...**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Phew..time to head back."

Sakura wiped off the beads of sweat from her forehead as she carefully placed her medic books in the bag. Today was one of those days, in which she wanted to be relieved of her duty fast but nooo..her luck was not in her favour. Patients kept coming in whole day today. She looked at the clock. It was already 1 am so the idea of seeing Sasuke so late was out of question. She sighed as she closed her office door behind her and headed off to her apartment. With Sasuke, there was no telling how long will he stay in Konoha. Their were thousands of questions in her mind. What did Sasuke mean when he said I will see you. Or what was the meaning of his forehead poke. She groaned as she realised overthinking will only exert her brain. She walked out into the cool night and inhaled deeply. The atmosphere was quiet and still; unlike the hustle of activities in morning.

Sakura paused when she neared the training ground as she felt a familiar chakra. Sasuke. What was he doing there so late?

She slowly walked through the narrow pathway and halted when she saw him. He was standing with his back to her. His eyes were closed and his black hairs flew in the wind. He looked so..magnificent.

"Sakura."

She almost jumped when she heard his husky voice address her and decided to walk towards him. Ofcourse, he might have sensed her. She stopped when she was few inches away from him.

"What are you doing here so late Sasuke?"

She voiced out her thoughts as Sasuke now averted his gaze on her face. She didn't waver by his intense look as she was dead tired and her brain wasn't functioning well.

"I could say the same thing for you."

There was a teasing edge to his voice as Sakura pouted and folded her hands across.

"Just so you know, I am a doctor. I work atleast ninety hours a week Sasuke."

He snorted at her and turned fully to face her and studied her face properly.

"What?"

She asked somewhat nervously as she saw his eyes taking in every inch of her face. It was making her uncomfortable. He shrugged and walked motioning her to do the same as she obliged without any question. They walked in silence across the dusty streets and dozens of houses and shops. A nostalgic smile came on Sakura's face when they neared the bench; the one he left her on years back. Sasuke appeared to have caught her gaze as he recognised the place.

"Déjà vu, isn't it?"

He heard her speak softly as he stopped and an undeniable guilt surrounded him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as Sakura glanced at him.

"I won't leave you like that again..Sakura."

Her eyes were now getting misty as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Hearing him speak that, it just triggered her old memories. Sasuke wasn't used to people hugging him like this, in recent times so he stood there awkwardly and placed a hesitant hand on her back. It was comforting though. Few minutes passed and no one spoke as Sasuke felt her body go numb against him. His senses kicked in as he grabbed her lithe form and saw that she have passed out. Her chakra was depleted, no doubt. He scoffed at her condition and lifted her up bridal style before disappearing from there.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sunlight brimmed through the windowstill as Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily and shifted in a more comfortable position. She yawned as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. First thing that crept into her mind was that she was back in her bed; without her knowledge. She remembered last night vaguely, her leaving hospital, meeting Sasuke, hugging him then…her mind went blank afterwards. She probably passed out on him. A faint blush spread across her face as she pondered on it.

That means Sasuke carried her back here. She walked out of her room and into the hall as she took in her surroundings. Everything was much neat and tidy compared to what she left back. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen and decided to make a cup of coffee for her. She liked this new Sasuke, a lot. Not that she ever hated him.

After taking her coffee and bathing, She got ready and headed out of her apartment. Today her hospital shift began late so she decided to head to Ichiraku ramen's for breakfast. It have been days since she visited there.

She was casually strolling and greeted some passerby happily as she walked. Ever since the war ended, she have become quite famous in Konoha. Some people also referred her as Konoha princess. She have also gained attention of many suitors; not that she was interested in them though.

She crossed the street as she read the signboard of ramen shop.

"Good morning Sakura dear."

Teuchi greeted her as she smiled and was about to sit but noticed another person there.

It was probably one of the surprising things in the world to find Sasuke sitting casually in Naruto's favourite food shop. Her mouth went agape as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, as though wondering what was so shocking. Like he wasn't sitting in ramen stall like a regular customer.

She gained her composure quickly and pointed a finger at him.

"I don't know what freaks me out more? Stumbling into you at every place or seeing you at Ichiraku's."

"Hn! Maybe you are just stalking me."

He replied with a smirk as Sakura gasped. Was Sasuke teasing her? Or was she probably imagining things?

"Don't you both look cute together."

Ayame gushed at the duo as they both shifted their eyes from each other while Teuchi coughed and shushed his daughter away from there. That girl didn't know when to open her mouth.

Sakura placed her order then as she noticed Sasuke's food was already finished.

"When will Naruto return?"

He asked out of curiosity as Sakura eyed him for a moment before smiing slyly.

"You missing your best friend huh Sasuke!"

It was her time to tease him as he twitched and got up.

"Tch! I want to meet him once before leaving again. That idiot won't let me live if I don't see him."

She clutched at the table as she heard his words. He was leaving again. Her heart ached as she looked down . 'Of course he will leave. What was she expecting? It's not like they were a couple or anything. He only came back to Konoha because he wanted to meet Naruto. Yes! Afterall it was Naruto who saved him from darkness. Not her.'

She must have zoned out for a while as she saw Ayame gently shake her shoulder as she placed her ramen soup. Sasuke have already left from there. A bittersweet smile spread on her face as she remembered his words from last night.

" _I won't leave you like that again..Sakura."_

He meant it metaphorically. He won't cut his ties of friendship with her. But was that the only thing between them? They were just friends huh. Well atleast, he considered her friend now.

After sipping her soup quickly Sakura decided to leave for the hospital. Her work always kept her busy and kept the other thoughts away from her mind.

She resolved then that she won't see him again. It will only make her suffer

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Naruto and Hinata have finally returned back from their honeymoon. Most of the Konoha nin welcomed them back and when Naruto learned that Sasuke was back, he darted off from there without a word as everyone sweatdropped.

"Hinata, be careful. Sasuke was the one who stole your husband's first kiss after all."

Ino teased as everyone laughed and Hinata chuckled to herself.

Meanwhile….

"SASUKE TEME!"

Sasuke was in the middle of his shuriken practice when he heard the screeching loud noise of his blonde friend. With a lightning speed a punch was thrown at him as Sasuke caught it easily. He smirked as Naruto grinned.

"Welcome back bastard."

"Tch, You are the one who came back loser."

Sasuke pointed out precisely as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, So…first things first. Are you and Sakura chan together now for good? "

Sasuke looked at him as if he had grown two heads before he scowled and turned around to throw the last of shurikens.

They hit the target perfectly as Sasuke begin to walk from there.

Naruto grew irritated at his behaviour as he ran after him.

"Are You Deaf or What? I asked you something."

Sasuke jerked his head and threw him a harsh glare which caught Naruto by surprise.

"Maybe if you asked me something reasonable I will answer."

Naruto was taken aback by his tone and wondered what in the hell happened when he was away. Does they have an argument or what?

He caught Sasuke's only arm and turned him forcefully as he gritted his teeth.

"Why are you acting like an ass?"

Sasuke pulled away from his hold and levelled his eyes with him fiercely.

"What part of reasonable did you not understand?"

"Did you have a fight with her?"

"Well, we can't fight with people who don't even see us, Do we?"

"I knew it. You are..Wait…Whatt?"

Sasuke didn't spare him another glance as he disappeared from there leaving Naruto alone.

There were only few people who had the authority to barge in Sakura's office unannounced.

Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki.

So it was not surprising when the door burst open and Sakura saw him enter. She smiled widely as she have thoroughly missed him and quickly got up to hug him.

"Naruto, you are back."

She exclaimed with happiness but Naruto broke free from her as she became confused. He was giving her a stern look.

'Geez, what's with that look.'

"You..Why are you avoiding Sasuke Sakura chan?"

She immediately paled as she frowned slightly and turned her head.

"Umm..What? I am busy Naruto. You know…anyway let's talk about you. So how is married life.."

"Cut the Crap Sakura! You can never be too busy to see Teme. What's wrong."

She fisted her hands at her side and hissed.

"What I do is none of your business. So leave. Why don't you go and bother your best friend. He has specially came to Konoha for you."

His features softened when he heard her last words. He grabbed her by the shoulders and engulfed her in his arms.

"Sakura chan. You know that's not true. He cares a lot about you. I don't know how you came to this conclusion."

She nuzzled her face in his jacket as she sobbed.

"No Naruto. He is leaving again. He doesn't see me more than friend..I I don't want to see him leaving again..Its better if we are distant from each other."

Naruto frowned heavily.

'So, he was leaving again huh…No wonder she was upset. Well, he might have to do something about it. They were his best friends afterall.'

'Sakura chan..dont worry. Naruto Uzumaki is here to the rescue.'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Short, I know. Just wanted to build up a bit of plot here._

 _Please read and review.._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews guest, asmaraya, guest, juntaisuke and larshapeach._

 _And to everyone who faved and followed. You guys are the best._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Two weeks passed by quickly and it was the day of Shikamaru and Temari's wedding. It was also one of the high profile weddings as Kazekage's sister was getting hitched. Most of the known Konoha nins were gathered in Suna . Kakashi chose to give it a miss as someone was needed to protect Konoha. Besides, Sasuke was also staying in the leaf village so nobody could harm it ofcourse.

Sakura smiled as she saw them exchanging vows. Weddings were always joyous and pleasant. She tucked lone strand of her cherry hairs behind her ears. She roamed her gaze and was surprised to find Gaara staring at her before he looked away. She frowned at this. Gaara was attracted to her, no doubt. He have made his intentions clear when she arrived in Suna two days ago and he accompanied her to the local festival at night. He also chose to invite her at meals everytime.

"Sakura chan!"

She saw Naruto approaching her with his goofy smile. Typical him.

"Come on. It's time to take photos."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her where their friends were gathered. Sakura was crushed between Ino and Tenten as Ino's love for selfies was known to all. After another two hour of clicking pictures and drinking champagne and enjoying grand feast, they decided to call it a day. Shikamaru and Temari were escorted to the hotel where they will be spending their wedding night, while slowly the guests began to disperse. Ino and Tenten coaxed Sakura to come with them but she blatantly refused as she told she was going for a walk.

Sakura have taken off her shoes as she roamed around the sands just outside the hotel. The wind was chilly and she wrapped her arms around as her gown was made of thin satin material.

"Sakura."

She turned around and gasped when she saw Gaara walking towards her. It was exactly the kind of moment she wanted to avoid. She forced a smile as he paused in front of her. When he saw her shivering he took out his coat and handed it to her. Sakura hesitatingly wore it as Gaara spoke.

"I know you must find my behaviour weird Sakura. Forgive my behaviour if I seem too forward."

"No Kazekaga sama. It's fine."

"I will rather you call me Gaara."

She kicked a pebble slowly as she nodded. Gaara gave her a single glance before grabbing her left hand slowly. Her breath hitched as he placed small kiss on the back of her palm.

"Do I have the permission to court you? I wont force you Sakura, I will respect whatever answer you give me Sakura."

She retrieved her hand as she turned to hide her embarrassment. This was just great. The one man she wanted never asked her this, and now…She massaged her forehead as she took deep breathebefore turning around.

"Gaara. I respect you a lot. You are one of Naruto's closest friend afterall. But as you may know, I have only loved one man in my entire life and I can't give his place to anybody. I am really sorry."

Gaara didn't appear fazed as he smirked at her and shook his head.

"I knew you will say that. Sasuke Uchiha is lucky to be loved by someone like you. But, tell me Sakura. Has he shown any interest in pursuing a relationship with you?"

Sakura was momentarily reminded of the forehead poke as her eyebrows wrinkled and she looked at Gaara.

"Kazekage sama. It's a personal matter between him and me and I would appreciate if you won't interfere."

If Gaara was surprised by her sudden change in demeanour, he didn't show it as he smiled softly.

"My apologies Sakura. I didn't intent to hurt your feelings. I wish you all the best in life. Just remember, there are people like me who appreciate you as a strong kunoichi."

With that he stormed off in the wind as Sakura fought the urge to cry. Gaara was sweet and understanding. He was just too good for her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke sprung swiftly and threw all the kunai on the target as they hit it perfectly. He was getting used to being without his left arm by now and have mastered almost all the taijutsu and ninjutsu moves by then. He decided to take a break as he have been training for hours. He wondered if Sakura was back from Suna. Remembering her name caused a feeling of discomfort in his chest. It's been almost a month since he last saw her. He wanted to corner her and ask what was wrong. But the damned girl always escaped. A hospital she was surrounded all the times and she walked off with Ino to her homes. She was even staying at her parent's house nowadays.

"Teme…!"

He squinted his eye as he saw Naruto walking casually towards him. Atleast the dobe was back.

"How are you?"

"Hn."

Naruto pouted as he sat down on one of the rocks while Sasuke too out the kunais from the target.

"The wedding was great of course. I can't believe you gave it a miss."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he perched himself on the adjacent rock silently. He was invited alright, but he wasn't too close to Shikamaru or Temari to go. Also, he didn't think many people will appreciate him there.

Naruto was watching him like a hawk which aggravated Sasuke a bit. He scowled at him as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Gaara proposed to Sakura."

It seems that the world stopped for a moment as he froze completely. He might have missed something. What did he say?

"Judging by your face, I know you are not happy. But that's what happens when you don't pay attention to your girl."

Naruto shrugged as color have drained from Sasuke's face and he almost dropped his ninja gear. His knuckles were fisted at side as he tried to compose himself.

"What…did she say?"

"She said yes."

Naruto casually told as if it was not a big deal, as if he wasn't telling these things to him of all people. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned Naruto's face. His sharingan was activated as Naruto laughed lightly.

"Man I got you. I was kidding about Sakura's answer. But honestly I don't know."  
It still wasn't enough for Uchiha as he got up. He have to find out what her answer was. She have loved him since she was kid and then some random guy comes in and tries to take her away from him.

No Fucking Way.

"Is she back?"

He asked monotonously as Naruto appeared to be greatly amused and nodded.

"Ya, I saw her going to her apartment today. I thought she lived with her parents again but.."

Sasuke was gone within a blink of an eye as Naruto grinned. Okay, maybe he exaggerated a bit as Gaara only wanted to date her but damn Sasuke's reaction was funny. He just couldn't wait to know how their meeting will go now.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura just wanted nothing more to pass out on her couch now. But she have to take a shower first. Her head was a mess now and she didn't wanted to go to her home as her mother will know know something was wrong from her expression. She quickly took of her clothes and disposed them in the laundry basket as she started the shower. She gently cleaned off her body when she heard a soft knock on her door. She turned off the shower as she heard it again and mused who could it be. She tucked her hairs in the towel as she tied her green robe and walked out of the bathroom. She was somewhat ticked to be disturbed now as she opened the door with a slam. Her emerald eyes grew wide and her mouth went dry.

A very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha was standing there. Why was he pissed you ask? Maybe, because she have avoided him last month. But he didn't have any right to get angry. He wanted to leave the village then he should just buzz off. Why was he here anyways?

"What do you want Sasuke?"

Her tone was somewhat miffed as she planted her hands on her hips. Sasuke didn't like her attitude at all.

"I want to talk."

"I am busy. Go away."

"No..You are not escaping this time."

"I can do whatever I want. Now please leave Sasuke."

He gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his anger in check. Sakura just didn't have enough energy to deal with him at that moment.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He asked or rather snarled at her as she gave him an incredulous look.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Why would I do that?"

"You tell me."

She sighed as she tried to lower down her voice. It wasn't a good idea to argue in the lobby as her neighbours might be home and it will be a hot piece of gossip in the village.

"Come in."

She moved away to let him in as he entered with an irked face and stood in the centre of her drawing room. She closed the door and bit her lip as she felt too vulnerable now. She was not going to break down again in front of him. Not any more. She will stay strong. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Sasuke. You are leaving again. I am not going to stop you. Not like I can anyways.." She gave a soft chuckle as she continued.

"So there is no point of us spending time. You know how I feel for you and I know you don't feel the same for me. I won't force you to like or love me. But it will be much easier for me if I don't have to see your face everyday. Knowing that you will leave anytime."

Sasuke remained silent as he took in her words. So that was the reason. She didn't want to go through the same pain again.

"Oh..and you know, Gaara asked me out when we are in Suna. But I turned him down. Because no matter how much I try…..I can't get over you. It's like… I am cursed to love you when you don't even feel the same. Sasuke I can't take it anymore. I don't know if I am being selfish or what….but I want you for myself. I want you to want me in a same way I do. Of course..it's not possible…I mean I am still annoying girl.."

"Sakura."

Too busy in her rambling, Sakura haven't noticed when he have moved and was just standing an inch apart from her. Her mouth shut promptly as she noticed how close he actually was. She could smell his husky scent; that masculine scent which tingled her senses. She started to back away from him as his close proximity was making her nervous. Sasuke didn't stop as he also move forward. Sakura squealed as she felt her back touching the wall. Sasuke have eventually cornered her. He put his lone right hand above her head as he leaned forward so their nose were practically touching. Sakura felt a shiver pass her spine as she felt his warm breathe fan her face.

"You have no idea how annoying you are."

He placed his mouth on her cheek as he placed soft kiss over here. Sakura grew red as her body grew warm. Sasuke moved his lips to her nose as he spoke once again.

"You annoy me because I can't stop thinking about you."

His mouth moved to her chin then to her neck as he nibbled there. Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from moaning.

"You annoy me because you never stopped loving me even when I tried to kill you."

He used his right hand to remove the towel from her hairs as he gently grabbed the fistful of her rose locks in his hands while his mouth moved towards her forehead and he kissed her lovingly there. Their eyes met at that moment as Sakura found herself mesmerised by them. She can saw several emotions in them. His mismatched eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips as Sakura puckered her mouth. Sasuke got the message as he captured it with his own.

This was it. She have dreamed of kissing him since god knows when. She placed both of her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. She moaned when he sneaked his tongue in her mouth. He tasted the sweet corners of her mouth as he pressed their bodies together. Sakura decided to be bold as she roamed her hands over his strong shoulder and grazed it over his spine. Sasuke shoved her harshly in the wall as he nibbled on her lower lip. She bit him back as he tickled her stomach and she laughed between their liplock. After a while they both broke apart as they breathed heavily due to lack of air. Sakura had a shy smile playing on her lips as she looked at him while he smirked.

He removed her pink tresses from falling into her eyes as her hand fidgeted with his shirt.

"Sakura.."

"Hm.."

She looked so innocent and beautiful to him when she stared at him like that. He felt a strong desire in the pit of his stomach. A desire to make her his in every way possible.

"Come with me this time."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Finally some sasusaku action.._

 _How was it guys? Next chappy will be up next week probably…_

 _Stay tuned._


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know how this chapter was deleted. I was just editing it and don't know how this happened. Lol.._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ino Yamanaka may not be brilliant as her teammate Shikamaru but she was pretty observant when it came to others. So, when her best friend skipped into the confines of hospital while merrily humming a tune; she knew right away something was off.

Sakura was busy for the remainder of her day but as evening approached Ino finally cornered her in the walls of her office.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

Sakura asked pretending to be innocent as Ino resisted the urge to slam her forehead. Instead she groaned and folded her arms in interrogatory manner.

"You are awfully happy today. Just yesterday you were mopping around over Gaara's proposal. What happened?"

Sakura just pulled another pile of papers from her drawer as she shuffled through the pages and spoke tentatively.

"I am leaving the village."

Ino blinked. Once, twice before she shook her head and puckered her lips in a pout. She rounded the table so she was standing beside the pinkette as she grabbed her arm to make her face at her.

"Can you repeat it? I don't think I heard you properly but.."

"I am leaving the village with Sasuke in two days."

Ino felt her jaw drop as she let those words sink in, slowly. Sakura ignored her friend as she sat on her chair and started scribbling down some notes on her paper. Ino finally calmed her nerves as she took in deep breathe and addressed her.

"What? What does that mean?..I..You..are leaving with Sasuke? Why? Is it a mission? Do he need some help? Who is gonna take care of the hospital and what about your dream project of making a welfare centre for children. Scratch that, how long will you be gone?"

Sakura chuckled slowly as she heard Ino babble and waited for her to finish before she cleared her throat and spoke up firmly.

"Yes I am. It's not for a mission to be precise. It's kind of like an extended vacation for me. Shizune will be filling up for me don't worry, I already asked Lord Hokage permission for leaving. As for my project, I am not leaving permanently, I will be back soon. I am not sure how long will I be gone though. Now, does that answer all your questions?"

Ino could only stare open-mouthed as Sakura finished as she settled herself on the adjacent chair and stared at her.

"So…Sasuke finally grew the balls to ask you out huh?"

It was spoken after few minutes of silence as Sakura snorted at her choice of lewd words and nodded slowly. She felt herself blushing at the memories of their kiss yesterday.

"You got some action nah, Sakura?"

Ino asked coyly as Sakura fidgeted with her hands and looked away.

" 't be..don't be silly Pig. It's not like that."

"Yeah right. Your face begs to differ."

Ino said rolling her eyes, clearly not believing Sakura.

"I told you. Nothing happened. It was just a kiss. That's all."

"You Kissed! Well, that's big news. So, is he a good kisser or what?"

Sakura sighed as she understood that she won't be going anywhere without answering Ino's never ending questions and prepared herself for a long talk.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sasuke didn't like the way Kakashi was staring at him. He was pretty sure Sakura have already asked for his permission the other day, so he didn't really understand while he was summoned in the Hokage Tower this morning. To make matters worse, Naruto was also present there and he was grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he looked back at Kakashi who appeared to be in a deep thought.

"Don't worry Teme. Kaka-Sensei is just going to give you _The Talk_. If you know what I mean."

Sasuke frowned as he shot Kakashi an annoyed look who merely sighed in response.

'Tch, he didn't need to hear his perverted thoughts.'

"Don't worry Sasuke. I have called you for a whole different reason all together."

Sasuke felt himself relax a bit as Kakashi put his pen down and tapped the wooden top of his desk slowly.

"Sakura is the best medical ninja we have got here. Even though Shizune is covering up for her and lady Tsunade will also be here to look after the hospital, things won't be the same. According to our rule book, a shinobi can't stay out of the village for too long unless it's a case of training or a prolonged mission."

"It is a mission."

Sasuke cut in as he realised where he was going. He was on his self-atonement mission and Sakura was going to accompany him. She have also said it earlier that she wanted to explore other places and learn more about different herbs and types of medical art preformed there. She have planned to do her own research on the road, so they were technically on a mission.

"To restore the Uchiha clan, I know."

Naruto snickered from the adjacent cushioned chair as Sasuke nudged him violently on his shoulder. He yelped and nursed his wounded arm. Kakashi drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"Sakura have officially left her leave letter, stating the cause of her journey, so there is no defying of rule. But, Sakura will be joining You, so you are fully responsible of her welfare from now on. No harm must come to her, you are to make sure of that."

Sasuke gave him a sceptical look as his rinnegan flashed beneath his bang of dark hairs.

'Was he kidding? He will give his life away to protect Sakura. Doesn't this old geezer know this?'

"Is that all."

Sasuke asked finally after a moment or two as he wanted to go home or possibly meet Sakura. Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask.

"No. Now is the time to give you _The talk_."

'Crap.'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sakura slowly made her way back to the apartment as her head was pounding from all the talk Ino gave her today in the office. Of course, she knew that the blonde girl have far more experience and knowledge about this stuff, but still.

" _And remember forehead, Don't just give in to whatever he says. You have to learn to say No. Reject him. Make him yearn for you. Just don't submit so easily to his advances."_

Sakura couldn't help but overthink. Things certainly have changed now. Last time Sasuke blatantly rejected taking her. But this time, he was the one who asked her to accompany him.

Come to think of it, She and Sasuke will be alone this time. Will something happen? Judging by the way he kissed her so possessively yesterday, it would only be a matter of time before..

"Sakura.."

She squealed as she heard her name and saw him standing just an inch away from her. Her face suddenly grew hot as she remembered other scandalous things Ino told her of. Not to look like a complete love-struck fool she decided to approach him.

"Sasuke kun. What are you doing out here?"

"I thought to pick you up from the hospital today. Is that bad?"

He asked innocently as she felt the urge to pinch his cheeks. He was too adorable sometime.

"No. I mean, I didn't expect you."

He shrugged his shoulders as he held out his hand towards her and she encircled it as they walked slowly through the dark streets. Sakura felt herself warm up as she noticed their entwined fingers. His hands were comparatively a lot bigger than hers.

Warmth filled her body. She felt protected and safe. It was always the same with him. Whenever he held her, even in the past, she felt secured. Only he was the one who made her feel this way.

With Naruto, it was always a brotherly love. Kakashi sensei was more of a father figure to her. But Sasuke was different. He was her childhood crush. Her teammate. Her friend. Her only love. And now…Boyfriend.

Can she even call him her boyfriend? He told her that she was his. But, she wasn't sure about their relationship status.

"Sakura."

Once again, he snapped her out of her thoughts as she found herself standing in front of her building. She didn't even realise that they have reached so soon.

"So, I will be going now."

Sakura nodded as she saw him staring intensely at her. What should she do now? Was he going to kiss her? Or should she initiate the kiss.

But before Sasuke could actually make a move, Sakura moved forward and hugged him gently for a second before breaking from his arms and mumbling a small goodnight on her way inside her building.

Sasuke have hoped for a kiss. Although he have never kissed any girl before Sakura, but from the moment he did. He had this sudden urge to kiss her whenever and everywhere. He was getting addicted to it. He shook his head before his mind could wander to unwanted territories and disappeared from there.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sweetie don't forget to write whenever you get the time. Or if you come across any payphone do call us."

Mebuki said tearfully as she hugged her only daughter while Kizashi sniffed besides his wife.

Sakura felt herself getting emotional as she nodded and then turned towards her father, breaking free from her mom.

"My baby girl. I am gonna miss you."

He patted her cheek then engulfed her in his arms as Sakura sobbed. Sasuke felt guilty in a way of taking her away from her parents and friends. But a selfish part of him wanted Sakura all to himself. She was loved by many and vice-versa. He wanted her all to himself now. She radiated warmth and comfort much similar to his mother. He felt at ease, at home whenever he was with her.

Sakura then turned to her friends as she hugged Ino who whispered something in her ear which made Sakura blush red before she glared at her and broke apart.

"Sasuke."

He saw Naruto now standing beside him as he looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Sakura have suffered for a long time now. I hope you will treat her well or I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Is that a warning?"

"No it's a promise."

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch up a little as he gave his best friend a small smile.

"I won't let anything happen to Sakura. You have my word."

He felt the need to assure the dobe because Sakura meant a lot to him .he knew it from the past experiences and their interactions during war. Naruto have also admitted to Sasuke, sometimes after they both were on bed rest in hospital that he was in love with her. Sasuke wondered if Sakura have stopped loving him back then, Could she and naruto have become a couple?

Of course they would have.

He felt the strange sensation of jealously seeping through his veins as he thought of them being together.

"Don't worry. I am not in love with Sakura chan anymore."

He was not surprised to hear Naruto assuring him. They knew each other very well and perhaps could read each other's mind too. Sasuke chose to remain silent as Naruto grinned when Sakura approached him.

"Sakura chan, take care. Don't let this bastard hurt you. If he does, just write me a letter and I will be there in an instant."

She smacked him playfully on his shoulders as she crushed him with her arms tightly.

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

Sasuke looked away from the touching scene as he felt his heart tugging unnaturally. He shouldn't be jealous that a married man was hugging her. No.

"Sasuke teme join us."

Before Sasuke coud comprehend what was happening he was entangled in a group hug by Naruto as he awkwardly stood there. Sakura felt her eyes begin to water as she stood with her boys. Everything was going to be just fine.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Sorry for the awfully short chapter. It was only supposed to contain the scene of their leaving the village and preparations so there was not much too read. This story will have 10 more chapters so we are halfway done to it. Read and Review…._


End file.
